


Maybe You're Wrong, But You Know It's All Right

by enemytosleep



Series: No Sound of Water 'verse [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Anal Play, Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling spends some quality time with one of his favorite girls.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You're Wrong, But You Know It's All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Yin is a character from my Big Bang story. She is one of Ling's harem girls. I think that's all you need to know about her here. This is the original version. I had to chop it down for bakeoff. Bob Fish and I said that we could treat ourselves for finishing our Big Bang drafts by writing some Ling & His Harem drabbles. Well, here is the first!

Mai hated that she was always the one sent to summon the young lord when he was visiting his harem. None of the older servants would go, pulling rank to send her instead. It wasn't that she didn't like the prince (he was actually very likable) or that it was difficult to find her way to the harem (it wasn't at all). No, she hated going because she never knew what to expect when she arrived, and she had yet to walk in on the same scenario twice.

She crawled through the small servants' door and slid it shut behind her. Then she stood and carefully made her way down the brightly colored hall, peering through open wax-paper doors into the rooms beyond as she made her way further in. Some chambers were empty, some were occupied by young women doing things like reading or fixing each other's hair. Then she reached a door that was closed, and her heart sank. This must be the one.

Mai called out for Prince Ling, but there was no answer, as usual. She might have simply shouted her message through the door and considered it received, but she did not want to face the punishment if he did not turn up for the meeting as was asked. Resigning herself to her fate, she lowered her eyes and slid the door open partway. Then she looked up. Did she have the wrong room?

She didn't know what she was looking at at first, but after the initial shock wore off, she realized that yes, she did indeed have the correct room. There on the floor knelt the prince on all fours. He was hard to recognize what with the many layers of silk robes hiked up over his back. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and smiled in a way that seemed entirely too innocent for someone dressed as a woman - hair tied up in elaborate plaits with jeweled clips and all - with a foreign object shoved halfway into his bottom. She did not look closely enough to try and guess what it was.

"What is it?" the consort asked, kneeling behind him.

Mai stuttered. "Prince Ling has been summoned to the meeting hall for a discussion regarding tomorrow's banquet." She found the floor tiles extremely interesting just then.

"Thank you, I will be along shortly." Ling said sweetly.

Without looking up at all, Mai bowed and backed out of the room, sliding the door shut.

"You'll get there when I'm done with you," the woman said from the other side of the door.

"But Yin, if I'm not there my grandfather - ah!"

Mai practically flew back to the washroom.


End file.
